The Kitten Chronicles
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: A list of stories in the kittens POV, rated because of mild language.
1. Crushcrushcrush

The Kitten Chronicles

Chapter 1 - Crush

I look around the junkyard, everyone's in couples. I feel tears swim in my eyes, I have had a few decent toms ask me to be their queen friend but I still had my heart set on Tugger, the heartthrob of the tribe. I realize now that he'll never love me, he kept up the part for a while but then he privately told me that Bombalurina was pregnant with his kittens, I understood yet my heart didn't stop breaking. I close my eyes and my ears twitch, I open my hazel orbs slowly and then realize from the corner of my eye someone's watching me. I let a low growl form in my throat, my eyes narrow, I'm not in the mood for tag or whatever the other kitten wants. I turn my head quickly then I freeze,

Admetus?

I turn around un-certainly, my brow creases. Why is Admetus watching me? I'm not pretty like Victoria; I'm not cute like Jemima, Electra's way more shy and sweet than me. What do I have? I guess I'm quite pretty, maybe I'm quite cute like Jemima, and I can be shy…

I still feel his eyes burning on my back, this isn't the first time he's stared at me, during the stupid lessons Jennyanydots gives he stares at me, when I drool over Tugger (Which I'm not going to do anymore) he stared at Tugger with jealousy painted over his face and then he looked at me with pain etched in every feature of his face. I finally get fed up and stride over to him; I pull him into my secret hiding area, behind the car. He blushes a deep shade of scarlet, I smile softly to show him everything is fine. I then sigh and look at him straight into his emerald eyes,

"I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all"

His eyes widen, I grin wickedly.

"They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush."

I nuzzle closer to him, his eyes widen and his blush grows wider. I smile softly

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this."

He finally grasps that I like him and plays along to, leaning in forward, as soon as our noses touch I swirl out of the way and giggle softly. Admetus grins and carries on from my song,

"If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, and let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute."

He catches me and growls playfully, I smile and carry on

"They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies."

He grinned,

"Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush."

I smiled and held onto him

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now"

We started to dance like Bombalurina and Tugger did in Tugger's song except he didn't drop me. I chuckled and sang

"Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about

He grinned and pulled me closer as we both sang together,

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

Ohoh ohoh ohoh

Oooh..."

He pulled me closer, my features softened and I let my eyes droop softly. I clutch onto him, I finally realize what I have been missing. He leans down and kisses my lips softly, I smile.

"Love you Addie"

"I love you to Etcetera."


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

I must be dreaming

Shaking my head I take a step back, a growl forms in his chest.

"You dare tell anyone and I'll hurt you to!"

I nod my head repeatedly; his lips turn into a twisted smile

"Good."

He leaves now, and I slide on my knees to get closer to my best friend.

"Oh Vicky, I never thought – out of all of the toms in the world Plato turned out to be just like Dad."

She nods, both of our Mothers went through the same with Macavity. But unlike Victoria, it was obvious Demeter and Griddlebone was going through pain. Victoria hides her pain, like she's wearing a mask, she occasionly grunts or moans if Pouncival tags her to hard or if Misto playfully punches her shoulder. I can sometimes see a few absent bruises or cuts but nothing major; I wonder how she can stand it.

"Vicky? How do you do it? I mean now you're covered in bruises and cuts but when you come out to play your fur is as pure as ever, you can hardly see the faint traces of gray going up your curves!"

Victoria chuckles "My human has this white stuff called powder, I roll around in it every morning."

I join in with her giggling but secretly I'm dying inside how long until my best friend is completely broken, a single tear falls, she flinches.

"Jemima, I don't have much more time on this planet, please promise me. After I die, I want you to reveal what Plato is, can you do that?"

I nod "But you're not going to die" I whisper softly "You're going to pull through this, I know you are"

She laughs, "You know as well as I do that I only have a few moments left."

"I don't like this" I murmur darkly "But I'll tell Old Deuteronomy, I promise."

Victoria smiles faintly "Good bye Jemima."

My eyes widen "Not now! Please Vicky don't leave me now!"

But it's two late, my friends blue eyes roll back into her head and she dies, a smile etched on her face.

I back away and tears stream down my face, no this can't be real! I'm dreaming! I trace my claw across my wrist to see if it's all a stupid dream. Blood oozes out and a sharp sensation tickles my wrist, it's not a dream this is all real.

"How can I pretend that I don't see

What you hide so carelessly?

I saw her bleed

You heard me breathe

So I froze inside myself

And turned away

I must be dreaming"

I slash my wrist deeper and deeper, I want to slash out at Plato like that, I want to slash his throat open, I want to beat him senseless, I want him to feel her pain. Plato, the tom I trusted as my friend, the tom whom I accepted as my best friends' loving mate. Loving, ha! I make myself laugh, I thought he was loving but he really was a monster! Just like my brute of a father! I shiver, my wrist is now dripping in crimson blood, another absent tear falls as I look at my best friends corpse.

I lick the scarlet mess of my wrist and hold myself, I need Victoria, I need her to be here for me, I need her to hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right.

"We all live

We all die

That does not begin to justify you."

I want this to be a dream, I want this to be in my head. I want to wake up and Victoria to be outside, waiting for me. And she'd be fine and happy and Plato would be normal and they'd both be happily in love. And everything would be normal….

"It's not what it seems

Not what you think

No I must be dreaming

It's only in my mind

Not in real life

No I must be dreaming"

I remember my promise, I dart up and sprint into the middle of the junkyard. As always my dear grand father is sitting on the giant tire, I jump up

"Grandfather – Plato – Victoria – Dead!"

"Slow down Jemima, now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened, slowly…"

I obediently take a breath,

"I saw Plato beat Victoria, she – she's lying in their den… dead."

His emotion turned grave "Such a heavy burden for someone so small to bear, do not worry Jemima, Munkustrap will take it from here. Munkustrap nods darkly and heads off to Victoria's den with Alonzo strutting behind him. I blink the tears back, Old Deuteronomy sighs gravely

"It was a very grave loss Jemima, you have every reason to be depressed" I nod and sigh softly

"Help you know I've got to tell someone

Tell them what I know you've done

I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live

We all die

That does not begin to justtify you

It's not what it seems

Not what you think

No I must be dreaming

It's only in my mind

Not in real life

No I must be dreaming…"

Tears spurt from my eyes as I jump up on the bumper of the old car, I jump higher where I sang my solo with Grizabella. I gaze up into the moon

"Such a dark night" I mutter softly "Not even the moon cheers me up on this grave and dark night."

"Not what it seems

Not what you think

I must be dreaming

Just in my mind

Not in real life

I must be dreaming….."


	3. Whan You Say Nothing At All

When You Say Nothing At All

Days go past slowly, summer turns to autumn. They still haven't told us what happened to Vicky, they just say she fell asleep but I'm not stupid I know that Victoria's dead. I can't bear to see her like this, she's been very eerie and dark these days. I try to cheer her up but always I wallow in failure. Jemima. The sweet angel, the innocent one, the loving one, the one who stole my heart and now refuses to hand it back. And I'm Pouncival. The irritating one, the stupid one and the heart broken one. It's my chance now, the moon is full and bright, it hangs over the junkyard, gently glowing with a thousand twinkling stars surrounding it. She's staring at it, her blue-green eyes transfixed, her crimson lips pursed slightly and her tiny ears twitching as the cold night air flows through her fur. I jump up close to her,

"Jemima?" I whisper softly, she doesn't speak but she nods slightly to let me know she's listening.

"How are you feeling on this beautiful night?" I say putting on Bustopher Jones' accent. She smiles softly and then makes a 'so-so' movement with her paw. I huddle in closer, she makes no signs that she's uncomfortable, however she continues to look at the moon, my hazel orbs follow her gaze.

"Why do you like the moon so much Jem?" I blurt out

'_Oh great Pounce make her feel uncomfortable' _

Jemima sighs,

"Pounce, think how dark the night would be without the moon, there would be no light only the stars which you and I both know that they will slowly fade."

My brow creases "Wow, I guess your right Jem."

She smiles softly continues to stare at the bright mound of rock which hangs in the night sky. I realize how comforting it is, just to stare up into space, I find myself gazing upon the moon just as transfixed as Jemima. She shivers,

"It's cold" she mutters softly, I nod slightly and break my view from the moon. She huddles closer, my heart skips and I feel a thousand butterflies flutter in my stomach. I let my eyes droop slightly as she purrs lightly, I smile and close my eyes in ecstasy. I trace my finger through her fur, such dark fur for such a light person. I sigh softly,

"What is it?" Jemima mutters,

"It's you, you hardly ever speak but sometimes your actions they like kind of speak for you…"

She chuckles softly

"Explain further?" she whispers.

I smile and then touch her paw,

"It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word,

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing."

She looks up at me in awe,

"Wow Pounce, you-you have an amazing voice" she says softly, I touch her lips to shush her.

"The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all"

She snuggles up closer and purrs softly, I hold her close. I nuzzle her head fur affectionately. She close her eyes and I copy her actions, shutting my hazel orbs and purring softly, she chuckles sofly, I grin. I finally made her smile.

"All day long

I can hear people

Talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd

Try as they may

They can never define

What's been said

Between your

Heart and mine"

She looks up at me,

"Do you really think that? I mean do you real know me like that?" I smile and nod my head. She returns the grin and nuzzles me, she lies down and rests her head upon my lap. I trace my finger through her head fur and grin softly,

"The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all."

She grins and nuzzles my lap as I repeat my way to understand Jemima.

"The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all."

Jemima purrs one last time and then her breathing grows heavier, in a matter of moments she's dreaming. I look down at her, her lips stretched in a smile, I sigh and join her in our dreams.

A/N: Right, I hope that was happier then the last one, sorry it's kind of short, been busy.


	4. Broken Hearts And Torn Up Letters

Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters And The Story Of A Lonely Girl

I don't usually snoop around like this, you know like spying on people, but I guess I can't bear seeing her upset, or even jealous, it doesn't suit the innocent and vulnerable face that is Electra. She's been like this ever since she found out about Etcetera and Admetus, I guess it'd be natural, you know, your friend getting a mate and leaving you behind. There is no need for tears though, I want to put my arm round her, but that'd blow my cover. Oh god I sound like some creepy stalker. I'm Tumblebrutus, the second youngest Tom and I am _not_ a creepy stalker. Okay unless your some kind of rodent that I've just tracked then I obviously look like a creepy stalker to _you_, but I swear to anything else I'm just a normal kit. I bite my lip, crud, she's coming out now, must hide!

Okay she's walking out of her den, a great time to approach her, I creep out of my hiding place, I follow her silently and breathe on her neck. Hehe, good one Tumble, she's truly scared now… Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be comforting her.

"Err… hi Ellie" I shoot her a smile, she shoots me a death glare.

"Stop stalking me Tumble I'm not in the mood" she grumbles, I raise my brows at her and then shrug. She strides on, I grin, right this is my chance.

"Broken hearts and torn up letters

Girl you just can't dance forever

If you wanna make it better…"

Her brow creases, not really grasping what I'm singing about, I roll my eyes, boy some queens can be stupid…. I smirk and carry on singing as she starts taking faster strides,

"Hands are in her pockets and she's scared to look

The picture's frozen and she's closed the book

The jealousy has only got one friend

And Ellie's heart was never meant to mend

Walking faster now, she holds it close

The timing matters just to take the dose

Empty pockets tell the stories."

She gasps now, "I'm not going to commit suicide just because my friends happy!" she screeches, I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She _still_ has no clue what I'm going on about, I start to get frustrated, yet still I carry on…

"And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy

Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone

And you'll regret it all

Living behind your wall

And you'll never fall in love if you don't fall at all

Broken hearts and torn up letters

Girl you just can't dance forever

If you wanna make it better."

She's _still_ not sure what I'm going about, the answers basically jumping up and down in front of her face god damn it! I sigh,

"Its cold now.." she murmurs, ah what a great opening to my next verse!

"Nights are getting darker and the wind is cold

The summer sun has now become so old

Your closest friends were never meant to fade

With all these dreams that didn't make the grade

Close the doors but never look inside

Time will tell if all your lovers died

Empty pockets tell the stories."

She finally grasps what I'm saying, thank god,

"So I shouldn't be sad just cause' Etcy's happy?" she asks sheepishly, I nod smiling

"No one loves me though" she murmured and added a little grunt at the end.

"I do," I look at the ground and I start to shuffle my feet and I flush scarlet, at first she looks taken aback, but then she smiles warmly and starts singing my song;

"and there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy

take your jealous heart and cast it into stone

and you'll regret it all

living behind your wall

and you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all

broken hearts and torn up letters

girl you just can't dance forever

if you wanna make it better

broken hearts and torn up letters

girl you just can't dance forever

if you wanna make it better

times like these won't last forever."

We grin at each other and sing the last verse together,

"broken hearts and torn up letters

girl you just can't dance forever

if you wanna make it better

times like these won't last forever."

I stare into her hazel eyes, she stares into mine. She grasps my hand, I smile at her. We say nothing, we stare into each other's eyes, until…

"Tumble! Get here now! You need a bath you filthy tom!"

Crud….

A/N: Okay I hope this one was cheerful.. kind of… okay next chapter will be Misto and then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and THEN a long one that Plato Lover gave me the idea for! :D Stay tuned for another corny episode of 'The Kitten Chronicles' DUN DUN DUUUN!!!!!!!! :P (Sorry I'm hyper :P)


	5. Why Don't You Get A Job?

Why don't you get a job?

I'm bored, I don't usually get bored. You know I'm usually dancing around and junk but no today I want to do something different. I'm usually one of the most mature kits you'll ever meet but today I want to do something that is totally immature. I just need inspiration… Aha! I look around. There are, couples, eww disgusting but their arguing. Ha! This is entertaining. Alonzo and Cassandra are looking as if they're about to bite each others head off, Tugger and Bonbalurina too and don't even get me started on Tumble and Ellie! I laugh and take my stance, I wonder if Munku will mind a riot…

"My friend's got a girlfriend

Man he hates that bitch

He tells me every day

He says "man I really gotta lose my chick

In the worst kind of way""

Alonzo chuckles as I carry on,

"She sits on her ass

He works his hands to the bone

To give her money every payday

But she wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend

You gotta say"

All the Toms shoot a triumphant look at their queens, their queens look like they might bite me head off in a moment. I try my chances and carry on, but this time the other toms join in.

"I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

na-na, why don't you get a job?

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

na-na, why don't you get a job?"

A few queens shoot me a death glare, at the moment I don't know who I'm more afraid of, Cassandra or Bombalurina? Hmm who knows? I decide not to play my chances too much now but I'm pleasantly surprised, luckily it's Tugger who continues for me. Phew,

"Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all

But hey man free rides just don't come along

every day."

Okay, I've taken this way to far now. Demeter and Jemima are restraining Bombalurina from killing Tugger, Cassandra just slapped Alonzo so now his white cheek is a bright red and Tumble's ear is getting worn away by Ellie screeching at him. I hurriedly change subject.

"Err let me tell you bout' my other friend now!" I say meekly, all destruction has now stopped. I sigh with relief,

"My friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick

She tells me every day

He wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend

You gotta say."

The queens are now laughing their heads off as the toms are grudgingly mumbling to themselves, they are obviously not amused at the change of subject. The queens take over now,

"I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

na-na, why don't you get a job?

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

na-na, why don't you get a job?

I won't give you no money, I always pay

na-na, why don't you get a job?

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

na-na, why don't you get a job?

The junkyard is now nothing but a cascade of bellowing chuckles and laughter. Munkustrap pulls me aside,

"Misto, I'm sure you have a logical explanation for this?"

"I was just bored."

A/N: Okay thank Kerrang for this chapter, sorry it's so short, I'm in the middle of a melt down. The next chapter will come quicker I promise, but the next one will be from Munku's point of view even though its Mungo and Teazer, you'll see why when I upload it ;).


End file.
